<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Start with the Riding Crop by SimplyShelbs16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908284">Let's Start with the Riding Crop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16'>SimplyShelbs16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate take, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly alternate take on the very first scene between Sherlock and Molly. For Sherlolly Appreciation Week!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Start with the Riding Crop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Sherlock studied the corpse on the slab before him. He took a moment, lost in his thoughts, to decide how to go about this experiment.</p><p>                “Let’s start with the riding crop.”</p><p>                His brows furrowed at the soft, smoky voice of the petite pathologist assisting him. She was friendly, sweet, and maybe a bit too trusting for her own good. He had only known her a couple of months, but she was always so enthusiastic about helping with his experiments. With a cheery disposition such as hers, no one would think she spent her day around the dead. Perhaps the formaldehyde scent would give it away, but most people would be none the wiser.</p><p>                “Sorry?” he asked, sure he hadn’t heard her right.</p><p>                Molly worried her bottom lip between her teeth, a lovely blush blooming over her cheeks. “I suggested you start with the riding crop…for your experiment? With the bruises?”</p><p>                He swallowed hard, strangely drawn to the woman before him. “Ah,” he nodded, “interesting choice.” Sherlock watched as she gave him a shy smile and walked out of the morgue, heading towards the observation deck. Molly Hooper was a peculiar woman, and not one easily deduced. She piqued his curiosity, and he looked very forward to unraveling the mystery of her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>